


Cold Day in Hell

by John_f_drake



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_f_drake/pseuds/John_f_drake
Summary: A war against the Southern Isles and Weselton does not end well for Arandelle. Written with Deathstalker
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. War's End

Queen Elsa had always intended the cessation of trade between Arendelle and Weaseltown and the Southern Isles to be a temporary thing; an appropriate punishment for the acts performed by Duke Elric and Prince Hans against her and her sister, Anna. She’d not anticipated the two forming an alliance and going to war with her. By the time it happened, it was already far too late for her to call off the trade embargo without coming across as weak willed. So she’d put on her bravest face and given her people an inspiring speech about perseverance and strength, knowing full well that Arendelle had not been to war since before she and her sister had been born. Their standing army had dwindled and lacked experience in killing anything more than a few ferocious wolves. Elsa tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that Arendelle had a weapon that Weaseltown and the Southern Isles could not contend with. They had her.

In the early days of the war, Elsa had truly believed her magical abilities would be enough to at least drag out the war long enough for her adversaries to calm and come to the negotiating table. Several months later, she was starting to lose faith. A fleet of ships from the Southern Isles had Arendelle’s waters blockaded and raiders had set up camp along the borders, keeping her people thoroughly trapped and constantly harassed. They’d not been able to advance into the city thanks to the vicious storm Elsa maintained as a billowing wall of protection, sending out soldiers constructed of snow to try to beat back the gradually constricting enemy surrounding her. But none of it was enough. And Elsa didn’t know how much longer she could keep it up.

In the months since she’d begun her frosty defense of her kingdom, Elsa had eaten and slept less and less. Dark circles had formed under her beautiful eyes and she’d lost a startling amount of weight. Her servants brought her food and pleaded with her to rest, but she pushed them aside, knowing that she was Arendelle’s only chance of victory. She was still determined, but that determination weakened with each passing day. Her people were worried. Even though they could not see the effects of the prolonged storm on Else herself, they had no trouble noticing her delayed response times to attacks and the way the snow soldiers fell apart more rapidly during skirmishes. The signs of nearing defeat were everywhere, but they were most clearly painted across the somber faces of the people of Arendelle. Their trust in their queen weakened as the fear for their lives and livelihoods grew.

None of them could fathom that the war would end without Arendelle a scorched ruin. That their defeat would not come as a result of sieging soldiers rampaging through the kingdom, slaughtering as they pleased, but through decidedly more subtle means. And although the people of Arendelle still loved their queen, they would be more than a little relieved for the reasonably bloodshed-free manner in which the war was decided.

* * *

The servant girl entered Queen Elsa’s private chambers with a worried expression. Her hands fumbled with the slip of paper she held as she scampered over to where the queen stood facing the large window looking out onto the kingdom of Arendelle. The servant girl had no way of knowing that Elsa had not moved from that spot in two days. She’d not even blinked in almost five minutes, eyes dry and stinging as she focused everything she had on maintaining the storm and controlling a small squad of snow soldiers as they traded blows with a clutch of raiders. She took slow, controlled breaths, trapped in a now mandatory meditative state. It was the only way she could keep fighting.

“Your highness,” the servant girl squeaked as she moved beside her queen. “You… you need to see this.” She held out the slip of paper to Elsa, hands trembling due to more than the frigid temperature in the chambers.

Elsa snapped out of her trance and felt one of her soldiers crumble into white powder. Rage surged up in her as her head snapped to fix an icy glare on the servant. The servant’s already worried expression shifted into stark fear as she saw the anger in Elsa’s eyes. The queen closed her eyes and forced her annoyance to melt away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, voice hoarse. She’d not spoken in weeks. “What is it?”

“This message was found for you,” the servant told her, voice still shaking. “It’s… I’m so sorry, Queen Elsa.”

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the girl, confused by her timid behavior. Have I grown so cold that my people fear me more than my enemies? She took the note and unfolded it, reading across the words written on it and feeling her breath quicken. “Anna…” she whimpered before turning and rushing out of her chambers.

* * *

Christof’s bloody corpse lay sprawled just in front of Anna’s bed, sword still half-clenched in one hand. Elsa stood over him, tears in her eyes as she read the note again and again. She’d not wanted to believe it, but seeing the aftermath of her sister’s abduction laid before her, she had no other choice. At some point during the night, a team of assassins had slipped through her wavering defenses and infiltrated the castle. They’d killed Christof and taken Anna. The demand for her sister’s return was a simple but devastating one: complete and total surrender of Arendelle. The cost of disobeying the demand was spelled out clearly for her; Anna’s slaughter.

The note slipped from Elsa’s numb fingers, fluttering down to land on Christof’s blood-soaked chest. She clapped her hands over her face, unable to hold back the sobs as the months of effort came crashing in on her. Exhaustion and starving hunger came with it, weakening her knees and forcing her to crash to the floor. Dark spots fluttered into her vision as her eyes rolled about listlessly. The servant girl rushed to her side, barely able to catch Elsa as she passed out. She eased the queen down to the floor, tears in her worried eyes as she looked to the window to see the raging storm weakening and finally disappearing completely.

* * *

“Sweet, naïve, little Anna,” Prince Hans growled as he paced in front of the young woman. She stood defiantly before him, hands bound at the small of her back and angry eyes fixed on him. He’d had her brought to the warship he commanded after her abduction, eager to see her again now that he’d successfully turned the tables on her and her ice queen bitch of a sister. “You know, if you’d simply kept being your naïve self, none of this would have been necessary. But you had to go find yourself some true love. And now… now we have to do things the hard way. This is all your fault, you stupid tart. It’s only fair that you’ll be the key to ending this war once and for all.”

Anna tugged at the rough ropes binding her wrists. “Give it up, Hans,” she snapped back. “This plan of yours is even more pathetic than the last one. My sister will never surrender just to get me back. She’s stronger than that, stronger than any of you can imagine. If anything, this’ll just anger her enough to really come down hard on you and that jerk Duke from Weaseltown.” She jerked her shoulders from side to side, trying to get free of her bondage. “You’re just a scumbag coward. Untie me and let’s see how much of a man you really are.” She gathered a nice amount of saliva in her mouth and spat it at Hans, nailing him in the chest.

Hans chuckled as he tugged a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away Anna’s spit. He turned to one of his men with a smile as cold as the frigid weather. “Tie her to the mainmast,” he instructed before looking back to Anna. “And bring me my whip. It’s time for this petulant little girl to learn her place in the world.”

Anna’s face lit up with shocked horror. “You monster!” she screamed as a pair of men moved to either side of her and snagged her arms. She struggled against them as they dragged her over to the mainmast. The ropes binding her wrists loosened, but the men gripped her arms before she could try to break free, stretching them out and around the mast before rebinding them. Anna’s breathing quickened as she twisted her head from side to side, looking behind her as Hans received the coiled length of his whip. “When my sister hears of this, you will be in serious trouble. You just can’t – “ Her words ended in a sharp scream as Hans let loose with the whip, cracking it across her shoulders and leaving behind a stinging welt.

Hans grinned wickedly as he heard Anna’s scream. His cock fluttered in his pants as he watched the young woman squirming before him, helpless to defend herself against his assault. He proved as much by giving her another lash, this time just above her perky buttocks. She howled and as she turned her head back to glare at him, he saw the first of her tears breaking free and rolling down her face. Her misery only encouraged him to whip her again, putting a bit more force into the strike. Anna’s scream of pain was load enough to mask the sound of her dress fabric splitting apart, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of her skin. Hans drew his whip back and cracked it against the deck a few times, enjoying how just the sound of it snapping made the girl jump and whimper. “Pathetic,” he growled before striking her again, further tearing her dress apart.

Anna wanted to stop crying – wanted to be strong for Elsa – but the pain streaking through her was worse than anything she’d ever experienced before. Even with everything she knew of Hans, she’d never expected him to be so ruthlessly terrible. The angry red welts crisscrossing her back burned even as the cold air caused her to shiver. The struggle between the temperatures only grew worse as Hans continued to whip her, stripping away more and more of her clothing. When the top of her dress fell away from her in tatters, she let out a squeal of embarrassed agony and pulled herself closer to the mast to hide her pert breasts from Hans and his men. The whistles of appreciation and catcalls ringing in her ears told her that she’d not done so fast enough. Anna wasn’t given long to dwell in her shame as the next crack of the whip lashed across her.

Hans chuckled as he finished whipping the last of Anna’s dress away from her, admiring her now welt-blemished buttocks trembling in the icy chill. He tilted his head to the side, surveying her soft blue panties for a few moments before striking out with the whip again. His aim proved true, snapping the waistband of her panties. The fabric fell half aside, revealing her rear to him fully but still clinging to one leg. Another well placed lash had the underwear dropping to the deck of the ship amidst the shredded remnants of the girl’s dress, leaving her fully nude against the mast. Hans slowly coiled his whip back up as he traced his eyes along every inch of her naked flesh. Dropping the whip at his feet, he unfastened his tented pants to free his throbbing member. The cold breeze washing across his exposed genitals caused his balls to tighten upwards, but he didn’t mind. He’d soon have a nice, warm place to sheath himself.

Anna tensed as a pair of rough hands slipped around her and grabbed hold of her breasts. She turned her head to see Hans leering at her. When she felt the head of his prick prodding against her ass cheeks, she let out a shriek and tried to pull herself through the mast in a futile attempt to get away from him. “No!” she yelled. “Hans, no! You can’t!” Her eyes scrunched shut as he lined himself up with her helpless snatch and drove forward. The thickness of his cock stretched the tight walls of her pussy, the dryness of her only making it hurt worse. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her tits, using them for leverage as he bucked his hips forward and slammed a few more stiff inches of dick inside her.

“What’s the matter, Anna?” Hans hissed into her ear as he finished penetrating her. “Not how you imagined it back when you were so in love with me?” He laughed, enjoying the feeling of her hot cunt clenching around him. He closed his fingers around her rigid nipples and gave them a hard pinch, drawing a fresh scream from her lips and causing her pussy to hug him even tighter. He drew back and slammed his cock forward again, forcing her body to accept him but keeping his movements reasonably slow. He wanted to savor their first time together and – more so – he wanted her to remember it just as vividly. “Y’know, originally, I’d planned on making you my bride before I violated you. But I think I like this way better.”

Anna replied with only sobs, resting her forehead against the mast and keeping her eyes squeezed tight. She tried to imagine herself anywhere else, conjuring up happy memories of her youth, playing with her sister. Her face winced as Hans hammered into her harder, forcing her body to react to the stimulation of his cock. The happy memories soured in her mind as they suddenly became associated with the terrible experience as opposed to saving her from dwelling on it. Anna hastily tried to push the thoughts away, but it was already too late. She opened her eyes, staring at the mast, trying instead to focus on the smallest details of the rough wood and the frost clinging to it. Her brow furrowed with confusion as she saw the frost beginning to melt. “No,” she gasped.

Hans let out a triumphant laugh as he watched the weather calming before the ship. His hands dropped down to Anna’s hips, gripping her firmly as he picked up his pace, no longer holding back. With a heavy grunt, his body tensed and his cock twitched within the vice-like grip of Anna’s cunt, firing stringy blasts of jizz deep into her. By the time he finished draining his balls into her, the storm was over. Hans leaned in close behind Anna’s quivering form, giving her right ear a quick nip with his teeth. “I guess your sister’s not as strong as you thought she was,” he whispered to her before stepping away. His flaccid prick slipped free of her messy snatch and he tucked it back into his pants, turning his attention to his men. “Alright, boys,” he called. “Let’s move in and secure the city.”


	2. The Frying Pan

Elsa’s near comatose state had made her capture easy for the invading forces. They’d simply scooped her up and dragged her down to the castle’s dungeon, where a room was already being prepared for her. By the time she finally came around, Elsa’s cell was perfectly designed to handle her unique abilities. Chains rattled as she began to shift. The shackles binding her arms and legs kept her firmly secure. As her eyes drifted open, confusion wafted through her still hazy mind as she realized she wasn’t in a cell – as she’d assumed she would be – but instead left in a larger, open room. The heat struck her next and – with it – came the realization of why she’d been placed in the room.

A number of four-by-four planks were arranged around her in a reasonable approximation of a circle. The wood had been sufficiently oiled before being set ablaze, creating a ring of fiery heat around the dethroned queen. With more effort than she cared to admit, Elsa pushed herself up into a sitting position. The waves of heat crashing across her already had a thin layer of sweat glistening across her skin and soaking into her dress. She’d still not fully recovered from the months of strain she’d been under and the fire wasn’t helping. She smacked her lips, trying to work up enough saliva in her mouth to wet her dry throat. Her eyes scanned the circumference of the fire ring, looking for some way through it. Even if she could get to her feet – which she doubted she could – she’d to jump over the flickering flames – which she doubted she could do even more. And after completing the two seemingly impossible tasks, Elsa saw that she would still be trapped within the room.

With escape not an option, Elsa turned her attention to the possibilities of defending herself. She extended her hands and tried to conjure up her frigid powers. Her eyes slipped closed when nothing happened, then squeezed tight. Her fingers curled inwards and began to tremble with effort and her jaw clenched. With a cry, Elsa exerted as much energy as she could without so much as a hint of a snowflake to show for it. She collapsed forward onto the ground, resting her head against the backs of her hands and panting heavily, sucking in more of the hot air and feeling it sapping away her strength. As long as the fires continued to burn, she had no chance of regaining her powers.

The door to the dungeon opened and Elsa turned towards it. A group of men entered, led by a few soldiers. She recognized a couple of them as the pair that had attempted to murder her in her self-made ice palace. After the soldiers came the almost absurdly short Duke of Weaseltown, walking alongside a taller man. Elsa didn’t know who he was, but he bared enough of a resemblance to Hans that it didn’t take much to guess that he was one of his older brothers. His stern cold eyes fixed on her and – despite the pervasive heat surrounding her – Elsa felt a chill run down her spine. She saw no compassion in his eyes, only annoyance. Under his gaze, she didn’t even feel like a human being.

King Tybalt of the Southern Isles felt nothing for the unfortunate Queen Elsa. He’d not desired war, but his brother’s idiocy had demanded it. Hans’ plan to do away with Elsa and Anna had reeked of the typical nearsighted buffoonery Tybalt had come to expect of him, but the unsurprising consequences of his actions were not nearly as tolerable. When Hans’ actions brought dishonor to his family and the trade embargo jeopardized the continued economy of the Southern Isles, Tybalt had no choice but to clean up the mess. He took no pleasure in it and the only satisfaction he would feel when he concluded his business was that everything could return to the way they were supposed to be.

“What have you done to my sister?” Elsa asked, putting as much firmness into her words as she could.

A thin smile spread across Tybalt’s face. “Nothing that cannot heal,” he assured her. “For the moment, she is safe and she will continue to be so as long as you cooperate with us.” He slowly circled the burning wood, keeping his eyes fixed on the trapped queen. “You should know that I find this whole matter extremely distasteful. It is the unfortunate results of a queen rising to power before her time. The brashness of your actions has made this necessary. However, if you behave, your sister will be allowed to live and claim the title of Queen of Arendelle from you. If, instead, you choose to cause more trouble, I will have no choice but to dispose of the both of you.”

With her powers gone, Elsa saw no choice but to give in to Tybalt’s demands for Anna’s sake. “What of me?” she asked. “What do you intend to do to me?”

Tybalt turned and motioned to Duke Elric, standing by and staring at Elsa with a wicked grin. “I have left your fate in the hands of the Duke,” he told her. “It was a condition for his agreeance to our alliance.” He paused, considering Elric for a few moments before looking back to Elsa. “Unfortunate for you, I suspect, as I think the Duke will take pleasure in this situation.” He turned and strode from the dungeon, leaving Elsa to Elric and the group of thugs. He had no desire to witness the sorts of abuses Elsa had in store for her.

Duke Elric let out a little chuckle as he moved over to a table on the far side of the room. “You look quite parched, my dear,” he said, picking up a pitcher and a mug. He slowly poured water into the mug, making sure Elsa could see him. “I suspect you’d like something to quench your thirst.” Setting the pitcher back down, he brought to mug over to the ring of flames. Elsa rose to her knees and crept closer to him, ashamed of how desperate she was for the water, but unable to do anything about it. He guided the mug towards her trembling, outstretched hands only to yank it back towards himself and take a long drink. “That’s good, clean water. Far too good for such a spoiled bitch like you, I think.” He shook his head. “Queen Elsa,” he said with disdain, spitting off to the side. Some of his spittle landed on the burning wood, sizzling away in moments. “You are a disgrace to all those who’ve held that title before you. How could a pathetic shut in like you know the first thing about ruling a people?”

Elsa tried her best to hold back the whimper of dismay as she watched Elric drink the water, but it still crept past her lips. The Duke smirked at her. “Wouldn’t you agree?” he asked.

Elsa brow furrowed with confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“If you’d like a drink of water, you’ll tell me what a terrible queen you were,” he told her. “And you’ll make me believe it.”

Elsa’s lips tightened, instinctively resisting Elric’s demand. But her eyes couldn’t help fixing on the mug and the Duke was more than happy to pour a bit of the water out onto the ground to further tease her. “Alright,” she finally spurt out. “I was a bad queen. Please, let me drink.”

The Duke shook his head. “Not good enough. I did tell you to make me believe it. Right now, the only thing I believe is that you want some water.”

Elsa sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes. “I was an awful queen,” she said, letting herself believe the words. “A spoiled bitch, like you said. I knew nothing of what my true duties were. I cut off trading because of what you and Hans did to me and my sister. It was selfish thing to do. I see that now.”

Elric nodded, somewhat satisfied. “Now apologize.”

“I’m sorry,” Elsa forced out, her words cracking as tears stung her eyes. “I’m sorry for everything, I swear. I… I wish I could take it all back. I wish I’d never been crowned queen. I’m nothing but a useless woman. I deserve to be nothing more than a pretty trophy for a proper king. And I’m so very sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused, now please, let me have some water.” She slumped on her knees, head rolling forward as heavier sobs worked their way through her body. She tried to tell herself that her words meant nothing, that she was merely giving the Duke what he wanted so she could get what she so desperately needed, but deep down, she could feel the truth in what she’d spoken and she hated herself for it.

Elric smiled proudly. “Very good, my dear,” he said, extending the mug towards her. “I think you’ve earned yourself that drink.” He brought the rim of the mug to her dry lips and titled it towards her, allowing a small trickle of water to pass into her mouth before yanking the mug away. He saw the relief the sip brought Elsa spread across her face immediately shift into shocked dismay as he poured the rest of the water onto the ground. Tossing the emptied mug aside, Elric motioned the thugs to her. “Alright, boys, I said you could have some fun with her. Now’s the time.”

Elsa turned towards the men now rushing towards her, eyes going wide with fear. “What?” she gasped. “No, you can’t!” The thugs hopped over the burning lumber and surrounded her, pulling her up onto her feet. She struggled against them, but she was far too weak to get away from their groping hands. They yanked the neck of her dress down, exposing her pale, pert breasts. Before Elsa could try to tug the dress back into place, the fabric gave way and split open down the front. The men continued to pull and rip at it, stripping her down to her panties in moments. She tried to bring her arms in to cover herself, but it did little good. Elsa let out a sharp yelp as one of the men slapped her across her perky ass before yanking her underwear halfway down her thighs, exposing her royal nether regions for all to see.

“Never boffed a Queen before,” one of the goons remarked, playfully slapping at Elsa’s tits.

“Reggie, you ain’t boffed anything you weren’t related to,” another shot back as he helped himself to a couple handfuls of her pliant buttocks. His remark gained a few laughs from the others and a noticeable blush across Reggie’s cheeks.

“Always heard a Queen’s cunnie tasted of honey,” another of the men said, clapping a hand over her genitals and rubbing across the folds of her cunt. He gave Elsa a wide grin and a wink. “That true, bitch?” He jabbed his middle finger into her folds and gave the tight orifice a teasing poke. “I’m gonna be real disappointed if it isn’t.”

Elsa had no idea what her sex tasted of, but seeing the dangerous glint in the man’s eyes, she found herself desperately hoping that it did indeed have a honey flavor. She shuddered, feeling a growing sense of disgust as the men pawed at her, rubbing across every inch of her naked skin. Reggie leaned forward to wrap his lips around one of her nipples, giving it a hard suck and drawing a whimper from her lips. Another guy knelt behind her, kissing and nipping at the smooth cheeks of her ass. As much as Elsa hated the heavy groping they gave her, she found herself wishing that it was the only thing they’d do to her as she saw them start to pull their stiff pricks free. She let out a squeal of disgust as one of the men guided her hands down to his throbbing member, forcing her to wrap her fingers around it and stroke along its length.

Elsa cried out, face scrunching up with discomfort as the men bent her forward. She wound up with her chest hovering over the low, flickering flames of the burning wood. Heat rose over her breasts, further sapping away her strength as her tormentors took the time to give her rear a few smacks. They spread her cheeks apart and tickled at her sphincter and rubbed against her pussy, forcing her body to respond. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the tingles of pleasure their terrible touching caused her, ashamed of the glistening moistness creeping from her slit. “Please, don’t do this,” she groaned as she felt the first man’s hard cockhead press against her cunt, knowing there was nothing she could do to prevent the impending rape.

The man looming behind Elsa took hold of the ex-queen’s hips and bucked forward. The damp lips of her pussy parted for him, but he met with resistance as he entered her body. Gritting his teeth, he kept on pushing, forcing her to accept him and letting out a laugh as the tip of his dick mashed against a spongy wall. “No wonder she was such a rubbish leader,” he called out. “Little bitch has never had a cock inside her.” He gripped her tighter and slammed forward, skewering his way through her hymen and invading her cunt fully. Elsa’s head shot back, eyes bulging as she howled out in pain. A small trickle of blood crept free of her cock-stuffed pussy, running along the inside of her left thigh.

Between struggling to control her magical abilities and running a kingdom, Elsa had never found any time or interest in becoming sexually active. She occasionally got urges, but they were mostly fleeting and the few times they had become a distraction, she’d been able to easily deal with them but lightly stroking the affected area until the urges were satisfied. She’d always assumed that she had more than enough time to find a partner she loved before she’d have to really give sex any sort of serious consideration. Now that possibility had been taken from her and as the man’s hard shaft hammered into her aching cunt, so was any possibility of her finding the act fun or enjoyable.

“Don’t worry, Queenie,” Reggie told her as he forced her shackled hands to jerk at his erection. “We’ll give you a nice, thorough breaking in.”

“Hey, what about you, Duke?” one of the men called to Elric. “Don’t you want a piece of her?”

Elric chuckled and shook his head. “I’m a married man, gentlemen. I couldn’t possibly.”

“Oh, come on,” the guy encouraged with a grin. “No one here’s going to tell.”

Elsa was sorry to see that it didn’t take much inspiration for Elric to give in. She cringed as she watched the short man unfasten his pants and pull his own rigid cock free. “Well, if you insist,” he purred as he stepped forward. “After all, I do like to show you lads that I’m no different.” Seeing that – even with Elsa bent over – he was too short to reach her, the Duke retrieved a small stool and climbed onto it. He thrust his prick into Elsa’s face, slapping it against her cheeks a few times. “Now do keep in mind King Tybalt’s requirement for your cooperation,” he warned. “I’d hate for your sister to suffer simply because you couldn’t keep your teeth from sinking into my cock.”

Closing her eyes, Elsa forced her mouth to open for Elric. She groaned as he shoved his prick past her lips. The man’s stature was a stark contrast to the size of his cock, something Elsa quickly grew to hate as he slammed his way down her throat, forcing her to gag. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep her jaw from snapping shut reflexively around him. She tried to pull her head back, but he was quick to grab hold of her hair and pull her forward along his length, humping her face with fast, brutal pumps. Her gripping snatch brought the man hammering her from behind to climax, thick globs of jizz blasting the inner walls of her pussy before he pulled free and squirted the last of his seed over her moist cunt lips.

Elsa barely had time to recover from her first rape before another hard cock slammed into her. She grunted around Elric’s dick, coughing up drool that dribbled from her chin and sizzled away into the fire beneath her. The flesh of her breasts had taken on a reddish hue from the sustained heat and sweat poured from her. Her cheeks ballooned outwards and her eyes bulged as Elric slammed his cock balls deep down her throat and came. Jizz flooded her mouth, spurting from her stretched lips before backing its way into her sinuses and squirting from her nostrils. The Duke pulled his sloppy member free of her mouth and hosed her face down with the remainder of his spunk, leaving her to cough and sob.

“How’s her mouth, Duke?” one of the men asked.

Elric chuckled as he gathered a clump of Elsa’s hair and used it to wipe his soiled member clean. “Dreadful,” he declared. “No technique, no passion. She’s nothing more than a rank amateur trying her best to pass as a professional.” He tapped his softening cockhead against her cum-smeared forehead. “Isn’t that right, my dear?”

Elsa’s dry throat had trouble choking down the Duke’s sticky cum, forcing her to hack it up and send it drooling down her chin. “Y-yes, Duke,” she stammered out, giving in to the degradation as much as she could for Anna’s sake. She let out a startled yell as the man fucking her from behind pulled her up and away from the fire. He dropped back onto his ass and pulled the naked, squirming blonde into his lap, forcing her to bounce on top of him. Another of the thugs quickly darted in front of her, slapping his dick against her tits a few times before sliding his way into her gasping mouth.

After the man underneath her packed her pussy with even more cum, Elsa was rolled off of him and pulled into the arms of two more eager rapists. One of them lay back onto the floor, forcing her to straddle him and slide down onto his throbbing prick. The second guy crouched behind her, spreading her buttocks apart and guiding the tip of his cock to her asshole. Elsa turned her head, looking back at the man from over her shoulder with panic filling her wide eyes. “No! Not there!”

The man who’d been fucking her face followed after her, forcing her to face him. “Shut up, bitch,” he growled. “You’ve got some unfinished business to attend to here.” He forced his way back into her mouth. Her throat vibrated pleasantly around him as her asshole was forced open, screaming out her agony. Elsa quickly found herself as nothing more than a fuckable meat puppet, guided and pounded by the men as they worked out all of their pent up lust on her helpless body. The heat in the room only got worse as the gang rape continued and Elsa soon grew woozy and disoriented as she was stretched and twisted into a variety of positions. Her loins ached terribly and her skin became slippery with cum and sweat before the thugs finally grew tired of using her.

Elsa was tossed to the floor, slumped onto her side and panting heavily as her eyes swayed about unsteadily. Duke Elric looked her over with a smirk. “Still thirsty, my dear?” he asked. “I have to imagine you are. It’s like a sauna in here. And after all that physical exertion, you must be quite dehydrated. Would you like something more to drink?”

“P-please,” Elsa gasped. “W-w-water…”

The Duke nodded and motioned for the rest of the men to join him. “Up on your knees, my dear. And open wide.” He waited for the disgraced queen to gather enough strength to rise up into a kneeling position before him and the other guys, tilting her head back and opening her mouth wide. “It may not be water,” he told her as he aimed his cock at her gaping mouth. “But you’re hardly in any position to complain.” He relaxed his bladder and let a spray of urine cascade into her mouth, soon followed by several more streams. Elsa’s eyes bulged and she coughed, spraying piss from her mouth as the pungent taste soaked into her tongue. The men laughed and continued to hose her down with their urine. She remained perched on her knees, mouth obediently held open, but despite her body’s demand for fluids, she couldn’t make herself swallow.

The men didn’t seem to care either way. When they finished draining their bladders onto her, they left her – soaked in various bodily fluids and dropping into a half-conscious heap – and headed out of the dungeon, cracking crude remarks at her expense along the way.


	3. The Slave Wife

Anna sucked in deep, controlled breaths, doing everything she could to keep the tremors running through her body. The sudden turn her life had taken shocked her to her core. She wasn’t exactly a stranger to hardships or life threatening danger, but things had gone so terribly wrong so quickly that she didn’t know what to do. There was no sign of the carefree, happy young woman left on her distressed face. The welts of Hans’ whip had healed somewhat, but still marred the backside of her body. She’d not been given the privilege of clothing since then and although the weather had warmed considerably since Elsa’s capture, she couldn’t stop shivering as she was forced to stroll about in the nude.

The guards had taken her from her cell and led her out into public. Anna did her best not to notice the lecherous looks the townspeople gave her, the open admiration of her bare flesh, or the crude comments they called out. She kept her arms at her sides, obeying Hans’ orders to not try to hide her nudity from onlookers. Anna blinked tears from her eyes as she looked up at the towering cathedral. Her sister’s crown weighed heavily on her head, the only bit of adornment she wore aside from the simple black leather slave collar. She’d spent countless hours fantasizing about getting married. In some fantasies, she had a grand ceremony with hundreds of guests. In others, it was a more intimate, private affair. The reality she faced was far from magical or romantic. Instead, it felt like just as much a violation as the forceful fucking Hans had given her on his ship.

As the guards led Anna in through the cathedral’s grand entrance, her ears rang as the organist started playing ‘Here Comes the Bride’. The music echoed off the cathedral walls and pounded down on her as she was forced to slowly stroll down the aisle. The pews were filled with townspeople. They cheered and cackled, their rowdiness unlike anything she’d witnessed in a wedding ceremony. The cracks about how nice her tits looked and how much they enjoyed the way her butt jiggled as she walked didn’t help. Hans stood at the front of the cathedral, wide grin on his face as he stared wickedly at his bride-to-be. The front his pants tented outwards, showing his rigid arousal. Behind him, his twelve older brothers stood – some of them just as hard as Hans.

Anna’s stomach churned with unease as she was forced up to the podium and made to stand beside Hans. The music came to an end and the townspeople more or less settled down as the priest went through an amended ceremony. The words went by in such a flash, drawing Anna ever closer to being legally bound to Hans. Her chest heaved as she watched the rest of her life rushing towards an inevitable and terrible conclusion. The priest turned to Hans, asking the Prince to recite his vows. Anna wasn’t given the option. It didn’t surprise her. The marriage was a legal formality, forced upon her. The ceremony meant nothing, it was merely meant to humiliate her, show her just how little control she had over her own life. Hans’ vows only hammered home that fact.

“My dearest Anna,” he said to her, words dripping with contempt. “How I’ve longed for this day, as I’m sure you have. From the moment we met, I knew you were my ticket to ruling a kingdom. I promise to hold you within my power for the rest of your life, to enslave you and bend you to my will, to violate you, humiliate you, make you into my pathetic little fuck puppet.” He stepped closer to her, slipping an arm around her waist and yanking her against him. She yelped, muscles tensing but not struggling too hard against him. His hand slid up, unclasping the collar and tugging it away. He dropped it to the floor and took a new collar from the priest. The new collar was a good deal fancier than the last, a metal ring mounted to the back of it and the word ‘WHORE’ etched into the front. “With this collar,” he said with a cruel smirk as he snapped the collar closed around her throat. “I thee enslave.”

The priest barely had time to pronounce Anna and Hans husband and wife before the Prince had her in his arms, twisting her around and shoving her up against the altar. Anna let out a heavy sob as his hands gripped her tits, squeezing them roughly and tugging at her nipples. He ground his bulging crotch against her rear, grunting into her ear. “Come now, wife,” he growled, dropping a hand down to his pants to unfasten them and pull his cock out. “We’re bound together now. There’s nothing you can deny me. I can fuck you in front of all these people and it’s perfectly legal.” He mashed the head of his prick against Anna’s pussy lips, driving into her dry snatch with hard, jabbing thrusts.

Anna winced, tears flowing down her cheeks as Hans’ cock skewered into her. She looked out into the cathedral, watching the townspeople cheering her freshly minted husband on. His fingers dug into her shoulders, yanking her back onto his erection as he thrust forward into her. Her crotch throbbed with agony, still almost virginally tight. The lack of lubrication didn’t help. Anna’s breasts bounced and jiggled as he pounded into her. Hans reached up to grab a fistful of Anna’s hair, yanking her head back and leaning in to drag his tongue across her cheek. She whimpered and shuddered with disgust, squeezing her eyes shut and begging for an end to the consummation of her unwanted marriage.

Considering he had the rest of his life to enjoy breaking in his new wife, Hans didn’t bother holding back. He hammered into Anna from behind, his movements growing smoother as her body naturally responded to his penetration. The young woman whimpered and sobbed, struggling weakly against him as the tingling in her loins grew. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought off the undesirable pleasure with ease. All it took was thinking of how awful her life had become in such a short period of time. As Hans tensed behind her and his cock shuddered within the gripping walls of her slit, firing creamy spunk deep into her, she breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that this current rape had at least come to an end.

Hans kept his prick stuffed into Anna as his balls drained. He leaned against her, playfully slapping at her tits as he nibbled on her earlobe. “You’re not just married to me, you know,” he growled into her ear. “In my family, we share our possessions. And my brothers can’t wait to give you a proper welcome.” He pulled out of Anna and stepped aside, giving her ass a quick slap as he went. “Have at her, boys. What’s mine is yours.”

Before Anna could lodge any formal protests – and she knew it wouldn’t do any good if she could – the twelve brothers moved in on her and pulled her into their arms. In moments, the brothers were arguing over who got to use her next, tugging Anna from side to side. King Tybalt did his best to stay out of the petty bickering; only partaking in the ceremony due to familial obligation. “Enough,” he barked, silencing his younger siblings in an instant. He pulled Anna away from them and pushed her onto her knees in front of him. “Alright, my dear,” he told her, words filled with mildly annoyed disinterest as he fished his flaccid dick from his pants. “Put your mouth to work and make it quick. Some of us have better things to do than play with whore queens.”

All it took was a single glance for Anna to know just how little Tybalt thought of her. She didn’t dare let her mind wander to the awful things he might do to her if he determined she was wasting his precious time. Choking down her ever diminishing self-respect, Anna took hold of Tybalt’s limp member and lifted it to her lips. She sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, tracing her tongue around the crown as she nimbly stroked along his length, teasing him to an erect state. Straining her eyes to look up at the older man as he hardened in her mouth, Anna could not see even the flicker of pleasure in his stern face. Whimpering, she bobbed her head forward, sucking him deeper down her throat, doing her best to get him off in as timely a manner as possible.

It was clear to Tybalt from Anna’s stilted, clumsy movements that she had little experience sucking dick. It meant nothing to him – Hans would have to endure that disappointment – but it did prolong the act. With a sigh, he decided to get more involved, reaching down to grip Anna’s head firmly and buck his hips forward. He fucked the young woman’s face with brutal pumps, forcing her to gag around his stiff flesh. Saliva burst from her stretched lips and bubbled from her flared nostrils as she choked on him. The instinctive clenching of her throat muscles helped to stir him to orgasm. He yanked her head fully onto his member, grunting softly as he filled her clenching gullet with his seed. As soon as his climax faded, he shoved the girl off of his spent prick and tucked himself away. “There,” he snapped, looking his siblings over. “Now you can fight over who gets her next all you like.” With that, Tybalt turned and strode from the cathedral.

After another brief bit of bickering, the next brother pulled Anna towards him. She was still coughing up Tybalt’s spunk as she was pulled up onto her feet. The brother turned her away from him and bent her forward, pulling her arms back as he pushed into her soft folds from behind. His forward thrusts forced her to stumble, but his grip on her wrists kept her from falling and allowed him to pull her right back onto his erection. Anna cried out as her ass rippled with each hip-shaking impact of his pelvis against her posterior. Her tits swayed underneath her, shimmering with the sweat pouring from her. The brother currently raping her wasn’t quite as thick as Hans, but Anna hated the feeling of him inside her all the same.

As the brother packed her quivering cunt full of his seed, Anna let out a heavy sob. She dropped to her knees as the brother released her, burying her face in her hands as she cried. Creamy cum dribbled from her abused snatch, dripping in stringy lines to the floor beneath her. Anna struggled to wake up from the nightmare of her life, certain that it could be the only explanation for what was happening to her. She’d known the world could be a cruel place, but nothing in her life could have prepared her for the cold reality of just how cruel it was. Her hands were yanked away from her face by the next brother stepped up in front of her, crouching down enough to slide his erection between her modest breasts. He forced her hands onto her tits, making her push them together against his cock so he could fuck his way through her cleavage.

Anna turned her head, staring at the nine remaining brothers eagerly waiting to take their turn with her. Fresh tears sprang to her bloodshot eyes as she knelt in front of the altar, having her tits fucked in front of a crowd of townsfolk. The crown perched on top of her head meant she was officially a queen. She’d never wanted the title, more than comfortable with letting Elsa go on ruling for the rest of her life. Now that she had it, she knew she would do no ruling. She was nothing more than an enslaved plaything for Hans and his equally despicable family to use. She tried to block out the feeling of the throbbing member sliding between her breasts and focus on the fact that she was doing all of this for Elsa, to ensure her sister’s safety. As much as she hated what her life had become, she could at least take solace in that fact.

After her tits received a thorough glazing of cum, Anna was pushed onto her hands and knees by the next brother. He lifted her pert rear into the air, high enough for him to kneel behind her and shove his way into her pussy. Anna lowered her head, softly sobbing as she tried to find some way to come to terms with her new role in life. She doubted she ever could. Her only hope was that somehow, she could be saved. Elsa was her greatest chance, but she had no idea where her sister was being kept, or what was being done to her. Anna clenched her jaw, groaning as she felt more blasts of jizz pumping into her, silently begging Elsa to gather her strength and bring icy death down on Hans and his terrible siblings.


	4. For the People

Hans whisked Anna away for a honeymoon as soon as their wedding ceremony came to an end. He left Duke Elric in charge of running Arendelle, far more interested in giving his new wife a thorough breaking in out on the open seas. The Duke was more than happy to shoulder Hans’ responsibilities, especially since it gave him an unlimited number of opportunities to continue tormenting Elsa. He kept the older sibling trapped in her smoldering room, her powers and strength sapped away from the constant barrage of heat as well as the frequent abuses Elric and the guards gave her.

Elric was in the midst of having a bit of fun with the worn out ex-queen when a messenger entered the cell, bringing over a slip of paper to the Duke. Elsa lay before him, legs splayed apart to give him free access to her aching, overused cunt. She panted heavily, releasing the occasional whine. Her half-lidded eyes stared out to the side, too exhausted to fully realize what was being done to her let alone put up a struggle. Her feistiness had vanished over the two long weeks she’d spent locked up in her sweat box. Her holes had lost a good deal of their firmness, as well, but Elric had no complaints. Even Elsa’s repeatedly raped snatch offered him more gripping pleasure than his wife’s loosened meat curtains.

The messenger handed the note over to the Duke. Elric’s thrusts maintained their speed and force as he unfolded the slip of paper and read the words scrawled onto it. His lips curled into a cruel smirk. “It appears as if your sister’s honeymoon is coming to an end,” he told Elsa. “She and King Hans will be returning to Arendelle tomorrow.” The mention of Anna cut through the fatigue eating away at Elsa. She let out a groan, turning her head to look up at the Duke, forcing her eyes to open further. Elric chuckled, slamming his hips forward harder and watching the ex-queen’s tits bounce. “And the new king has given quite specific instructions for you.” Handing the paper back to the messenger, he dropped down over Elsa, staring into her eyes and spotting the flickers of fear in them. His ass rose and fell, humping into her cunt with speedy pumps as he neared his climax. “Looks like you’re finally going to get the chance for some fresh air.”

Over the long days she’d spent locked in the sweltering room, Elsa had dreamed of being able to leave the fiery area. Now that she was finally being given that opportunity, she wasn’t sure if she truly wanted to leave. The tone of Elric’s words told her that whatever the reason she was being taken out of her cell was far from a good one. She was far too tired to use her powers, even if she was removed from the constant barrage of heat. She wasn’t even sure if she’d ever be able to conjure her abilities again. She’d always been able to feel a chilly little tickle deep within her and she’d know that it was the core of whatever magic she possessed. But that tickle had vanished days ago. Whether due to the heat finally extinguishing her powers or the near-constant rapes breaking her spirit, Elsa didn’t know, but she was certain the results were the same.

The Duke spotted the fear and misery in Elsa’s eyes. He laughed, clutching her tits and slamming his prick balls deep into her, letting himself cum. His cock pulsed within her as it spat out its creamy spunk. The pathetic former queen was right to be scared. He’d not shared King Hans’ entire message with her. It didn’t seem right to spoil the surprise for Elsa, although he suspected she might have an inkling of what was in store for her. He yanked his dick free of her messy slit and rose to his feet, turning to the messenger. “Thank you for your service, lad,” he told the young man, slapping him on the shoulder. “Feel free to have a go with her before I send the guards in to collect her.”

The messenger’s eyes lit up with excitement. He hopped over the circle of low-burning wood surrounding Elsa, tugging his stiffening member free of his pants as the Duke chuckled and left the room. He reached down, snagging a fistful of Elsa’s disheveled blonde hair and yanking her up into a seated position in front of him. “You look parched, old queen,” he told her as he jabbed the tip of his cock against her chin. “Why don’t you give my hose a suck and see if you can coax something refreshing from it?” Elsa let out a miserable sniffle, but she parted her lips and sucked the messenger’s dick into her mouth.

* * *

Any hope Elsa had that her people might attempt to overthrow Hans and his brothers died as the guards dragged her out of the castle and into the town square. She saw open hostility and disdain in more than a few of their eyes, but even the townsfolk who looked on her more kindly seemed embarrassed or sickened by her situation. None of them showed any signs of wanting to help her. They were too concerned with joining her in her misery. Elsa couldn’t really blame them. Given everything she’d been through, she wouldn’t have wished it upon any of her former subjects. But the hatred and perverted lust she saw on some of their faces saddened her.

Elsa’s bare flesh was reddened from the persistent heat she’d endured over the course of two long weeks. Her skin glistened with sweat, patches of grey smoky soot clinging to various areas of her body. Fresh jizz dribbled down the insides of her thighs and clung to her chin. She stumbled along between the guards, legs going weak and giving out underneath her. The guards tightened their grip on her arms, keeping her up and dragging her along. Her head dropped forward, whimpering as the tops of her bare feet scrapped across the stone path. She tried to resume walking on her own, but the guards were moving too quickly and her muscles were too tired.

The stockades in the center of Arendelle’s town square had been there as long as Elsa could remember. She’d never seen it used on anyone before. Prior to her short reign, Arendelle had been a largely peaceful place. There’d been crime, but none of it severe enough to deserve such extreme public punishment. Elsa didn’t think she deserved it, either, but she suspected the guards didn’t much care about her opinion. When they got to the stockades, one guard took her into his arms while the other pulled it open so she could be bent over and fitted into it. Elsa lifted her head as the top of the stockade was pushed into place and locked shut. A crowd of townsfolk were already gathering around her, curious to see what was in store for their former queen.

Duke Elric made his way out into the town square, smugly smiling as he admired Elsa’s rear. “King Hans has decreed that your misguided ex-queen be returned to you, the people of Arendelle. She is to be a symbol of the end of one era and the start of another, of unity between your newly joined kingdoms. And in the spirit of unity, I have been authorized to grant extra food rations to any of you willing to show your loyalty to the new king by violating your old queen.” He grinned as his eyes scanned across the gathered townspeople. “You fill this pathetic whore with your seed and the King will fill your bellies with food.” With a wave of his hand, Elric signaled his guards to roll out several carts filled with edibles.

Considering the number of people she’d seen with hatred in their eyes as she’d been brought out to the stockades, it didn’t surprise Elsa to feel the first cock prodding at her pussy. She groaned as her first public usage commenced. She’d become no stranger to being raped since her capture, but now that it was being done to her in public, surrounded by people she recognized, Elsa felt a whole new level of humiliation flowing through her. “P-please,” she whimpered, blinking tears from her eyes as she looked out at the townsfolk. “Help m-me…” She looked pleadingly at the people gathering in around her, wincing as the man behind her slammed the full length of his erection into her.

While the man behind her fucked Elsa’s cunt and slapped at her ass, the ex-queen looked out at the growing crowd surrounding her. Her cheeks blushed as she spotted the familiar face of the town’s baker, his wife and two small children beside him. Her arms tugged at the stockade, desperately trying to pull free so she could cover her swaying breasts, feeling growing discomfort as the family stared at her openly. The baker’s face was somber, clearly not happy with what was being done to her. But then she saw him look to one of the carts of food. He turned to his wife, whispering something to her and she nodded before gathering her children up and whisking them away. Elsa’s eyes widened with horror as the baker stepped towards her, fishing his dick out of his pants and stroking it to hardness.

Elsa clamped her mouth shut and shook her head as the baker stepped in front of her. She looked up at him with shocked eyes, unable to accept that he’d be willing to violate her. His jaw firmed as he looked down at her. “I don’t want to do this,” he whispered to her. “But King Hans’ soldiers come to my shop every day, collecting my goods and leaving only the standard rations. My children are hungry, my wife and I are starving ourselves so that they can stay fed, but it’s not enough. And since this occupation is your fault, this is the least you can do.” He pressed the tip of his prick against Elsa’s lips. “Now open your mouth,” he growled. When she still refused, he reached down and pinched her nose shut. Her face darkened as she lost the ability to breathe. When she could take no more and opened her mouth to suck in some much needed air, the baker thrust his erection down her throat.

Tears rolled down Elsa’s cheeks as hard cock plugged her at both ends. The stockades rattled and shifted as the men pounded into her from either side. The man fucking her from behind pulled free and shot his creamy spunk over her quivering buttocks before heading off to collect his extra food. Elsa gagged around the baker’s thick prick, drool spilling from her stretched lips. As shameful as the experience was, the baker’s words kept rattling around in her head. The plight of his family was a result of her poor choices. She wanted to hate the man for raping her, but the guilt weighing down on her made it difficult. If she’d not gone to war with the Seven Isles, her kingdom’s people would not be suffering. As the baker’s dick swelled in her mouth and his cum exploded down her throat, she began to wonder if she actually did deserve the punishment being bestowed upon her.

The town’s butcher was the next to make his way up behind Elsa. He had little use for the extra food. He’d struck a deal with the invading soldiers early on, offering them some private relaxation with his daughter in exchange for letting him keep more of his butchered meats. With the girl’s mother dead, he had more than enough to keep himself well fed. His daughter wasn’t exactly happy with the trade, but he’d made it perfectly clear to her that since she was now eighteen, she needed to earn her own way in the world. It was the same argument he gave her when he climbed into her bed each night to work out his own pent up lust, letting her know that she’d only get to keep eating if she continued to put out for him and the soldiers.

The butcher still had every intention of claiming his extra rations, but he was far more interested in scoring himself a piece of royal snatch. And just because Elsa wasn’t technically the queen anymore didn’t mean she wasn’t still royalty. He dragged the tip of his cock across her pussy lips a few times, chest heaving as his excitement grew. Lining himself up with her cum-leaking hole, he pushed forward slowly, feeling the warm walls of her cunt parting around his member. He groaned loudly, eyes rolling back as she took him in. If he really thought about it, he had to admit that Elsa’s cunt didn’t feel much different than his daughter’s, but the knowledge that he was plundering an orifice once considered sacred to the entire kingdom gave the experience an extra thrill.

Elsa had no way of knowing who was raping her cunt, let alone the man’s inclination towards prostituting and fucking his very own daughter. She was far too busy dwelling in her own misery to worry about such things. She let out a shocked gasp as she spotted one of the butlers from her castle approaching her. The man was old enough to be her father – or even her grandfather. Considering she’d known him since she was a child, he might as well have been related to her. But she saw no sign of the kindness in his eyes any longer. His lips were scrunched up with disdain and she even saw the hint of tears glistening in his eyes as he took up position in front of her.

“Bitch,” he growled before spitting a thick wad of saliva into her face. “My son joined your armies, wanting to do you proud in the hopeless war you threw us into. He died believing in you and now look what’s become of your kingdom. I’m so very glad your mother and father died before they could see what a failure you grew up to be.” As he tore into her verbally, he unfastened his pants and dropped them to his ankles, freeing an erection far larger than Elsa would have ever suspected from the old man. She tried to beg for his forgiveness, but he showed in interest in her words, cutting them off as he shoved his thick flesh into her mouth. Elsa sobbed as the butler clutched her head and drove his hips forward, slamming into her face with quick, brutal pumps.

The public gang-rape dragged on and on. Elsa lost track of the number of men – and even women – who stepped forward to use her. Some of them did so out of hatred for her. Others did so out of desperation and a need for the extra rations. Still more did so just to fit in so that the occupying forces of King Hans might look more favorably on them. It seemed that everyone in Arendelle had one reason or another to violate their former queen and the longer the event went on, the less they saw her as anything more than a helpless slut available for their pleasure. It wasn’t long before the incentive of extra food meant less than the opportunity to plunder Elsa’s holes and she could do nothing to stop it.


	5. The Fire

Hans made sure to bring Anna into the castle via the rear entrance. He didn’t want to spoil his new wife’s surprise. Confining her to the bedroom, he headed out into the town to see how well things had gone in his absence. Duke Elric had prepared Elsa just as he’d demanded and he was happy to find that it had already started to improve relations between the citizens of Arendelle and the Seven Isles occupation forces. Despite their fundamental differences and the fact that they’d so recently been attempting to kill each other, they managed to find a common interest in abusing the former queen.

It was a common interest that would not last much longer, but Hans wasn’t concerned about a dip in Arendelle’s moral. Elsa had to be dealt with in a permanent manner. Just because she’d not regained her ability to freeze them all to death yet didn’t mean she’d maintain that level of helplessness forever. It was far better to put a definitive end to her now, when she was still weak, then to allow her to live and potentially recover. Beyond that, he thought Elsa’s public execution would make for a splendid wedding gift for his blushing bride. He’d had plenty of fun raping her during their honeymoon cruise, but every once in a while, he caught a spark of defiance and hope in her eyes. Once Elsa was gone for good, he suspected he’d not have to worry about that spark ever again.

Arriving at the town square, Hans was unsurprised to find Elric supervising Elsa’s usage and the dispensing of food. The short man turned to him with a wide grin. “King Hans,” he said. “I do hope your honeymoon went well.”

Hans nodded. “The most fun I’ve had on the open seas in quite a while. But you know what they say…” He motioned to Elsa. “There’s really no place like home.”

Elric chuckled. “Have you come to sample the town whore’s delights, sire?”

Shaking his head, Hans let out a scoffing laugh. “Duke Elric, I am the king of this land now. What would my subjects think of me if they saw me sullying myself with common street trash such as this pathetic whelp?”

“I suspect they wouldn’t mind so much,” Elric replied. “She is the latest sensation sweeping the nation, after all. They’d be more upset if you took some of the extra food rations afterwards, seeing as it’s far more precious to them than this miserable failure ever was.”

Hans gave Elsa a lingering look. He’d not yet sampled the older sister, but judging by the amount of cum splattered on the ground underneath her and the stringy lines of it drizzling from her gaping pussy and ass, he didn’t see much left to sample. The thought of sticking his dick anywhere near where countless of the townsfolk had sickened him. “A persuasive argument, Duke,” he said. “But I believe I’ll have to pass. What would my wife think, after all?” The two men shared a laugh at that. “Still, I suppose I should pay my respects to the old queen in some way.”

Stepping in front of Elsa, Hans unfastened his pants and pulled his cock free, stroking along its length until it stood firmly erect. He kept on stroking as he looked down at her. Her blonde hair was matted with spunk and her bloodshot eyes struggled to stay open. The occasional tremor ran through her as her exhausted muscles fought to keep her on her feet. “It’s been a while, Elsa,” he said with a smirk, enjoying the sparkle of fear and disgust she gave him as she looked up at him. “How does it feel to have had so much and fall so far? I bet you’re really kicking yourself for your nearsightedness, huh?”

Elsa groaned, keeping her mouth open for Hans. A dense fog had settled into her mind sometime around her hundredth consecutive rape. She wasn’t even entirely sure who it was standing before her. The voice sounded familiar, but she was far too tired to think clearly. The fact that the man didn’t seem interested in fucking her face confused her, but she had just enough sanity left to know that asking him to plug her throat with his dick was probably a less than desirable request to make. Her face winced as a muscle in her left thigh cramped, distracting her completely from the cock getting pumped in her face as she shifted the weight of her body onto her right leg and tried to work through the pain.

“Your sister sends her regards,” Hans said as he jerked his cock faster. “Or, I suppose she would if I’d bothered to ask her. You know, she may be younger and less experienced, but I already think she’s making a far better queen than you ever did. Unlike you, she knows to only open her mouth when I’m ready to shove my cock into it.” He noted how Elsa was doing exactly that for him and laughed. “Well, sure, you do that now, but it’s too late for that lesson to do you any good.” As his balls tightened, Hans stepped forward and pressed the head of his dick against Elsa’s forehead. When he came, the jizz blasted out from between where their skin touched and flowed down over her face. Hans flicked the last remnants of his cum into her hair before moving away from her. “Prepare the pyre,” he instructed Elric. “I’ll be bringing Anna out onto the balcony soon so she can enjoy the day’s festivities.”

* * *

Anna was nearly as exhausted as her sister. Hans had hardly given her a moment of rest over the two weeks since their unholy marriage. Her crotch ached from overuse, forcing her to limp along as her unwanted husband guided her through the castle she’d once loved so much but now found despicable. It felt less like a home and more like an extravagant prison to her. When she fell behind Hans, he gave the leash clipped to her slave collar a swift yank, pulling her along and making her catch up or risk getting strangled. Please, Elsa, she thought as tears stung her eyes. I don’t know where they’ve taken you, but please, find me and save me. She wouldn’t have to wait much longer to find out where her sister was.

“Come along, my dear,” Hans called back to her, giving her leash another tug. “You wouldn’t want to miss our welcome home ceremony, would you? The townspeople have been working so hard to prepare it for us. It would be downright impolite to make them wait any longer than they have to.” He looked back at his miserable wife. “You’re going to love it.”

Anna doubted that would be the case. She doubted she’d find love for anything so long as she remained his unwilling wife. As she shuffled along behind Hans, head lowered and staring at the floor forlornly, she didn’t notice the smugly smirking butler opening the doors to the castle’s grand balcony. She strolled past him, completely missing the way his eyes lingered on her exposed flesh as she stepped out onto the balcony and into the shining sun. It was a beautiful day, the likes of which Arendelle had seen few of since the war had begun. Squinting her eyes against the harsh light, Anna moved up to the railing alongside Hans, uncertain of what he had in store for her and a little afraid of what it might be.

The horde of townsfolk cheering for their new king gathered in the square below the balcony surprised Anna. She’d not expected the people of Arendelle to turn on her and her sister so swiftly, despite the hardships they’d all been through. As she looked down into the square, her eyes widened with surprised horror as she spotted Elsa, trapped within the stockades, naked, beaten, and glazed in cum. Seeing her sister in such a state made Anna’s heart ache, so much so that it took her several more moments to comprehend the chunks of oiled wood piled up around Elsa. Her head snapped to the side, staring in horror at Hans as her husband turned to give her a thin smile.

“What… what are you going to do to her?” Anna whimpered, her chest heaving as she felt the tickling of a panic attack stirring within her.

“Nothing, my dear,” Hans replied, extending an arm to wave out at the crowd and Elsa. “This was Duke Elric’s idea. After all, he demanded to be in charge of what happened to your sister in exchange for his assistance during the war. He’s had his fun with her and now he’s determined that she’s to be publically executed for the humiliation she’s brought him as well as to defend himself and the Seven Isles from any future meddling she might attempt.” It was technically a lie, but not much of one. Hans had signed Elsa’s death warrant, but Elric had insisted Elsa be put to death before the war even began.

“No!” Anna shrieked, moving close to Hans and grabbing hold of his shirt. She stared up at him with wide-eyed horror. “Please, you can’t! She… she doesn’t deserve this! She was just trying to protect me!” She glanced to Elsa, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Please, stop the Duke from doing this!”

“I’m not a monster, Anna,” Hans said. “I can be quite merciful. And since I rule this kingdom now, I could spare your sister’s life with ease.” He shrugged as he looked his naked, sobbing bride over. “But you’ve hardly been a very agreeable queen to me. I’m not sure you’ve earned my mercy.”

Anna’s panic rose as she spotted a guard out in the town square setting a torch aflame. “I… I can do better! I’m sorry for everything I’ve done wrong! Just, please, spare my sister’s life! I’ll do anything you want! Anything! Just… oh god, please, stop them!”

Hans had forced Anna to her knees plenty of times since their marriage. He hardly had to force her this time. He barely had to place his hands on her shoulders before she got the message and lowered herself in front of him. Her hands scrambled to pull open his pants and yank his dick out. He was hard in moments and she quickly slurped him into her mouth, wanting to show him how good a queen she could be. If it meant saving Elsa, she’d be the best queen in all of history. Hans’ prick tasted just as vile as it had every other time she’d had to suck him off, but she found it far easier to ignore the bitter flavor.

When Hans reached down and took hold of Anna’s head, shoving her face against his crotch, he was amazed to feel no resistance from her. The young woman certainly seemed to be sincere in her commitment to doing whatever it took to save Elsa. He grinned, feeling a surge of pleasure rush through him not only from Anna’s clenching throat squeezing around his manhood, but from the power he felt knowing he’d finally managed to break her spirit. He suspected that by the end of the ceremony, she’d never recover her will to fight back against him. Anna gagged repeatedly as he slammed his prick down her throat, fucking her face with swift strokes. Drool poured from her stretched lips, leaving his shaft and swaying balls drenched in her spit. Hans turned to look down at the gathered townsfolk, lifting one hand away from Anna’s head so he could give them a friendly wave.

Amidst the crowd, Elsa looked up at the balcony, watching her sister being viciously violated. She wanted to feel anger, to gather up her fury and use it to fuel her icy powers, but she was too tired. Her muscles ached and she felt utterly filthy with the sweat and jizz clinging to her skin. Seeing what had become of her younger sister, Elsa’s self-pity grew stronger. She regretted ever assuming the role of queen, wishing she’d simply stayed away from Arendelle. The people would have been far happier without her, and Anna would at least have been saved from the terribleness of Hans. Self-hatred and guilt numbed her, but all the same, she was happy that the crowd’s cheers mostly blocked out the sounds of her sister choking on Hans’ erection. If she averted her eyes, she could almost ignore the situation completely.

Hans shoved Anna’s head off of his throbbing member, grabbing hold of the stiff meat as he came. The young woman winced and squeezed her eyes shut but held still as he sprayed her face down with his creamy load. When Anna’s eyes opened, he saw her looking up at him with hope. Seeing the pathetic emotion paired with his fresh spunk dribbling over her cheeks, nose, and forehead kept Hans fully erect and eager to continue violating her. He yanked her up onto her feet and spun her around, pushing her up against the balcony’s railing as he tugged her ass towards him. He’d given his unwilling wife a significant amount of usage, but he’d left her asshole unviolated, aside from the night he’d spent tongue-fucking the orifice. He’d done it primarily to humiliate her and it had worked. Now, he intended to use the tight, virgin hole for nothing more than his own pleasure.

With his cock thoroughly soaked in Anna’s saliva, Hans saw no need for any further amount of lubrication. He pried his queen’s firm buttocks apart and pressed the tip of his erection against the puckered hole between them. He heard Anna release a whimper of fear, but even as the sound passed her lips, he felt her try to push her ass back onto him. The girl was certainly committed to saving her sister’s life, of that there could be no doubt. Gripping Anna’s shoulders, Hans bucked forward. Anna let out a shriek as her asshole strained to take his thick member, pain streaking across her face even as she continued to shove back against him. The head of his cock popped through her sphincter, drawing another yelp of pain from Anna. Once he had her anus wedged open, it wasn’t nearly as difficult for him to feed the remainder of his rigid length up her rear.

The crowd below cheered wildly as they watched their new queen getting roughly sodomized. Hans tightened his grip on Anna’s shoulders, keeping her pinned against the railing as he rammed his way into her ass. He locked eyes with the guard holding the lit torch and gave him a nod, signaling him to continue with the execution. He grinned sadistically as he prepared to keep Anna in place, expecting – rightfully so – her to freak out as soon as she realized her efforts were in vain. The young woman’s asshole clenched around his member, almost impossibly tight, but he resisted the urge to blast her bowels with cum, not wanting to miss out on the once in a lifetime moment.

The pain of Hans’ cock pounding into her ass again and again faded with amazing swiftness as Anna spotted the guard heading towards Elsa with the lit torch. “No!” she screamed, trying to lift herself up and twist her chest to the side to look back at Hans. “You promised! You promised you’d let her live!”

Hans laughed, keeping up the force of his thrusts as he felt Anna’s already gripping anal walls clamp down even harder around him. “I never said that. All I said was that I had the power to do so, and that you’ve been a disappointing queen thus far. You’re the one who assumed those two points were somehow related.” He moved a hand up from Anna’s shoulder, grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing her to face front. “Now shut up and pay attention. I recall hearing your sister once say that the cold never bothered her. Time to find out what her feelings on heat are.”

The oil-soaked wood caught fire with ease and as the flames flowed over the stacks piled around and under Elsa, the heat licked at her bare flesh. The ex-queen’s eyes widened with horror as the flames flickered against her feet and up the length of her trembling legs. The burning pain cut through the fatigue and the guilt, filtering her life down to a singular point. She screamed as her feet blistered up and her calves reddened. Smoke billowed around her, transforming her panicked shrieks into heavy coughing. The flames rose higher, tickling against her slim belly before burning the skin. The heat wafted over her, far worse than her uniquely crafted cell had ever been. She wheezed and managed to scream again as the flickering fire diligently roasted her jiggling tits.

The stockades may not have been soaked in oil, but the contraption was still constructed of wood. Gradually, the pyre spread to that wood, helping to burn Elsa that much faster. When she could keep from coughing, she released hoarse screams, her throat already dried from the heat. Her once sexy legs blackened, skin cracking open as the fire travelled further upwards, curling across the curves of her perky posterior. Her pubic hair – grown out into an unruly blonde patch over the course of her captivity – erupted into a fiery flash, burning the skin underneath. Elsa took little notice of the unorthodox bit of grooming, too overwhelmed with the pure agony of feeling her cunt burning. The cum still dribbling from her snatch heated along with the rest of her, bubbling and sizzling as the flames brought the sticky fluid to a boil on her sensitive skin.

Elsa’s perky yet modest breasts swelled as the flames licking at them cooked the fat within the twin mounds of flesh. Her stiff nipples darkened as they were singed down to throbbing nubs. Tendons protruded against her neck as she strained her head forward, screeching through clenched teeth. Her eyes bulged, staring up at her sister being anally pounded on the balcony above her. The tears that dripped from her face became nothing more than small wisps of steam well before they reached the crackling fire beneath her. The pain rushing through Elsa was like nothing the young woman had ever felt before, made all the worse thanks to her preference for colder temperatures.

Elsa’s chest became blackened and cracked. Her legs, ass, and cunt were already lost to the inferno raging around her. Her eyes rolled back as her body shuddered within the confines of the burning stockades. The skin of her back rippled and bubbled, blistering up even before the flames rose high enough to consume her body completely. Her left tit burst, spraying molten fat and flaps of scorched skin into the flames below. She had no strength left to scream, throat partially roasted and lips cracked from the heat. Her head fell forward, unintentionally speeding her demise as her hair fluttered over her face and caught fire. Fresh flails of panicked horror coursed through Elsa as the flames engulfed her face, but they were short lived. With the extensive damage already done to her body, she only managed to survive a handful of seconds beyond the point of the fire chasing the oxygen through her nostrils and down her throat to scorch her lungs from within.

Elsa’s body slumped within the stockades, clearly dead as the flames rose higher, consuming her completely. She gave the occasional jerk and twitch as the heat forced her muscles to tighten and snap. The crowd cheered happily as they watched their old queen roasting away into a blackened carcass. Scorched chunks of flesh sloshed off of her, leaving behind burnt bone. When the fire ate through the muscle tissue of her belly, Elsa’s corpse split open, spilling out steaming innards onto the pyre where they quickly shriveled up. Her cum-stuffed uterus dangled out of her, roasting over the open fire for a couple minutes before that too split open to spill its bubbling contents into the fire.

Anna stared in shock down at the town square. She hardly felt Hans’ erection slamming it sway up her ass. Elsa’s blackened, fire-bathed corpse reflected in the young woman’s wide eyes as she felt every ounce of lingering hope within her die. The war was truly over. Hans and his family had won. And with Elsa dead, Anna had no reason to go on resisting. Even the slimmest chance of a rescue had been destroyed right before her. The tenseness of her muscles faded as she slumped against the railing, blank face not even wincing as Hans sped his thrusts into her. Anna wanted to break down, to sob for her dead sister, to pull herself over the balcony’s railing and smash her body against the stone road below so she could join Elsa in the afterlife. But she found she didn’t have the strength for any of that. The most she could manage was a single tear, slowly trickling down her cheek, as Hans filled her bowels with his seed and she silently accepted her new role in life as his fuck-slave.

END


End file.
